


blind crows

by bangelus9



Series: AVery  Daredevil world [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Someone wants Matt Murdock dead and Phil Coulson tries to keep the lawyer alive. Hydra and dubious clinks threaten Murdock's integrity. Karen Page uses her journalistic intuition and makes things worse.





	1. Chapter 1

The roar and jolt of the plane as it struggled against the vicious air currents proved calming mostly because Karen was with him.

Mack closed his eyes flailing his head on the seat. I needed to calm down once and for all

"This customer is eccentric and weird ... I pay to take you to him, but you have not seen him yet, it's kind of weird matt"

"I know ... Foggy was not in the mood and ... well you know I owe him ..."

Karen glared at him "Foggy is taking advantage of your good will for wanting to fix things"

Matt smiled "Just enjoy the trip, Page"

"I thought you did not like to leave the city"

"And it's like that ..." Matt bent his face to another angle, avoiding her Karen yawned and smiled when she noticed Matt trying to hide the tension in his jaw behind one hand. Maybe a short nap would be enough to regain control before landing and start the task of wooing her friend, or maybe he just needed to leave things as they were. The pop in his ears woke him up from his thinking nebula.

"Karen?" They must have begun their descent, except that when she looked carefully out the window, instead of the familiar ranches and roadways she expected to see, mountainous terrain and thick forest peaks, sprinkled in white, greeted her.

_This is not correct_. She knew it when she saw the alarming tension in Matt's face. Had the pilot deviated from his course? Karen asked Matt unbuckled his waist belt and stood up as Karen Teena, her voice thick, she asked, "Are we there yet? Something wrong?"

"Soon, I think ..." Matt scratched his chin before unfolding his cane "I'll see the pilot ... rest a little more." She let her fingers slide down her cheek as she passed, and her lashes fluttered to tickle the top of her cheeks.

She did not flinch at his touch. On the contrary, a small smile curved his lips. He would have loved to spend a moment with her, especially with her so soft and desirable. However, the feeling that something was not right bothered him. When he reached the door of the cabin, he pulled the handle, only to find it closed.

How weird. A knock on the door did not yield any results. Matt frowned and hit There was still no response, which was not a good omen.

_This is why I hate flying. At least on the ground, he controlled what was happening. Here, I was at the mercy of the pilots_.

"Something is wrong?" Karen asked, having come up behind him.

Matt let out a grimace "Wrong? Of course not." He lied with delicacy. "Just a problem with our flight plan, which I intend to resolve shortly."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

Matt sighed, turning to her. "We're just not where we should be, but I'm sure there's a good reason for that."

She laughed. _Strange because he had not wanted to make a joke_.

"What is so funny?"

"Only it would not be ironic if you kidnapped me, only to end up being kidnapped yourself?"

"No one would dare." _Not if they wanted to live. But, again, most of his enemies had a death wish._ He knocked on the door again, and this time, he got an answer. But not one _that he liked._

_Shit, mate. We can not let him in_.

"Get out, mate, I will not let you in" That was not Gregori. Or Viktor. Or anyone who works for the client. Before, when someone had spoken to Matt, he had been distracted by Karen and had not questioned the muffled voice. However, now he had to wonder who the hell was sitting in the cabin.

"I have been kidnapped." Nerves stunned him for a moment.

"Why terrorists?" Karen asked. _Well, that went to extremes. He got quickly straight._

"Bah, I would not call them that, I'm not terrified, right?"  She blinked.

"You know the meaning of a terrorist, right?"

"Yes. I also know the meaning of corpse, which is a more apt name for the idiot in that cabin." Matt squeezed his fingers tightly on the cane.

"That idiot is piloting the plane."

"Which means he's almost not going to do anything to hurt us while we're in the air." Yes, once again, his great intellect found the most relevant fact.

She exposed reality more acutely. "No, you're right, which means that it's going to take us to a place where they feel in control before telling us what they want, I guess you have to wait and see."

"Wait?" Matt scoffed, "Just, have you forgotten, I'm not a patient man?"  
"Your impatience is what got me here to begin with"

"Now, Ms. Page, I need you to step back while I pay a visit to our wrong pilot."

"How? The door is locked, do you have a key?"

Matt rolled his eyes and she blushed. "Oh .. you're going to .."

  
Karen walked away, giving her ample space. Stepping back, he raised one foot and kicked.

  
_Thud_. It made an impressive noise, it left a little bit of nick, but the door made fun of him by not opening.

  
_Bang. Bang. Bang_. Again and again he kicked the damn thing. While the strict aviation security rules had made the lining of the doors of the cabins of the commercial aircraft almost impenetrable, in the smaller private jets, the door served more to provide privacy to the occupants.

  
The door gave way, the metal structure that holds it bent enough to blow the lock. It took him only a moment to realize that the cockpit had two people on board. One did not even bother to turn around and look, but it was not Matt's biggest threat. That was reserved for the man standing in front of him _with a gun..._


	2. Why can not traveling ever be easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen must deal with a turbulent journey if they want to survive

The door gave way, the metal structure that holds it bent enough to blow the lock. It took Matt only a second to realize that the cockpit was carrying two people on board. One did not even bother to turn around and look, but it was not Matt's biggest threat. That was reserved for the man standing in front of him with a gun.

"Go back," Words punctuated by a wave from the gun.

Usually not given to obey, Matt, for the time being, did as he was told. It could have had a lot to do with the gun pointed at his forehead. While he could heal at a faster rate than an average human being, a bullet so close would kill him.

"Scroll to the back of the cabin, or I'll blow your brains out" A few things happened next.

On the one hand, Karen moved, but considering that she had her eyes wide open on the kidnapper, she did not care where she was treading. His foot was caught on the edge of a seat. The plane chose that moment to tremble, the wind itself shook him. This made Karen lose her balance, and she fell towards the wall of the ship. It also turned out to be the wall with the entrance door.

She took the lever that kept it closed, and everything could have been fine if the attacker had not ordered, "Stand up and put your hands where you can see them" The plane still wobbled, but not intentionally-or at least that was what Matt assumed-causing her to neither move nor release the lever.

He did not make a sound when turning. However, once the lever reached a certain point, the sound of the aircraft door being opened resonated.

  The gunman barked, "Get away from the fucking door."

 _Now. And that's when the shit became very interesting_.

Go The suction of air, the whistles in the intense pressure, were not a good omen. Karen stumbled away from the opening in the plane.

She had not wanted to open the door. Did not those things have a better block? Actually now it did not matter.  When she had pushed away from the door, simply doing what he said, it opened, and stayed open, its air impulse preventing it from slamming shut. A large hole, wide the side of the plane caused a certain suction inside the cabin.

Totally unpleasant, but fortunately their heads did not explode. Karen was not an aviation expert but she knew a disaster was coming. However, a safe pressurized environment towards a more pleasant flight, considering that the open door created a whirlpool inside. Her hair was turning over her head and blinding her. Unable to see, she stumbled away from the deadly opening - the great open sky, without wings to fly, is never a good thing.

Karen tripped over the sofa-curse her clumsy, giant feet-and fell into it. As he struggled to get a vertical position, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult, as the plane staggered through the air, he observed that Matt, instead of withdrawing from the individual holding the weapon, ran to face him.

 Either way, she was fascinated and watched the action unfold.

Matt had quick movements. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed the wrist that held the gun and forced him to aim over it. With the other arm, he hugged the kidnapper's neck in an attempt to suffocate him.

Karen could not help but shout, "Beat him!"

Matt grunted in response as he and the gunman danced awkwardly. Both fought to gain control of the situation, but the narrow confines and buzz of the plane worked against Matt.

  
_I should help. But how? The weapon. If he was able to get the weapon, he would match things._

  
 With a jump Karen stood up, stretched out her arms and bent her knees, as she walked down the aisle between the plush seats.

Like a ship shaking, the plane rolled and lowered. This was enough to make a girl return her breakfast. but with her experience with Daredevil and The Punisher, Karen had learned not to lose the content of her stomach.

Upon reaching the fighting pair, he had to climb into a seat as they snarled in his direction. The added height was perfect, though, when Karen was able to grab the pistol with both hands, the man only released her once she bent over and bit a couple of fingers.

"Female dog." the kidnapper cried, bleeding.

"Do not insult the lady" Matt bravo. He withdrew a fist and hit the guy in the face. One time two times. The kidnapper staggered, his eyes momentarily out of focus, but when he managed to open and close them and recover the clarity, he saw her and launched himself for her.  
She screamed, and dodged it aside.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The cry of the guy decreased in volume when falling from the plane. Biting her lip, Karen could not help but pronounce,

"Wow, I ... I did not mean for that to happen."

"You're good?" Matt wobbled

  
Karen ran a hand over her face trying to calm her heart rate "As good as you can be in a plane hijacking"

Matt half smiled "Now we take care of the pilot?"

Except that the pilot did not want them to take care of him. Emerging from the cockpit, with a parachute strapped to his back and goggles hiding his eyes, the second hijacker directed another weapon towards them.

"Do not get near me," the pilot said as he moved toward the opening.

"I can not stop jumping," Matt said with a shake of the head. "So go back there and pilot the plane, if you listen now, then maybe he will not kill you later, when he asks you who pays you for doing this."

"Fuck you." With those words, the pilot threw himself toward the door, and Matt could not move fast enough to stop him.

"Shit!" exclaimed Karen and he at the same time

"This is not the time to complain, we have to do something."

Except that he did not move. "Why are not you panicking?"

 She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm getting used to living at the limit"

His words hit Matt, hard.

"Sorry..."

"It's not your fault ... Everyone makes their decisions Matt, you're not responsible for every risk jump my life takes" Karen moistened her lips, looked everywhere "What do we do now?"

"We will prevail."

Given his confidence, it could only mean, "Do you know where to find more parachutes?"

 "Nop, the one who was carrying the pilot must have been brought on board."

 They both thought the same thing at the same time, but she said it first. "What about the boy who fell? Maybe he had one."

Both could not access through the door at once. Being a gentleman, he let Karen rummage inside. He left with a triumphant smile.  
"Success!" The parachute hung from his hand.

Maybe they were going to survive after all.

The straps of the parachute required that they loosen them, and she handled one side while he did the other. At the same time, the wind whistled through the open door. Just when he exclaimed,

  
"I think this is a children's game," the unmanned plane and on a kind of autopilot, wobbled hard. Karen stumbled, flapping her arms, the suction of the door pulling her.

"Eep!" He could not help a squeak of fear. But Matt was not willing to let it fall, especially not thousands of feet down, where a landing would mean a funeral rather than a romantic outing. His hands grabbed hers and pulled her back to the center of the plane and safety.

 _He saved me._ It was so absolutely romantic.

However, by saving her, he had dropped the parachute on the ground. Karen could have predicted what happened next. The plane decided to lean again, and its only hope was sliding towards the open door.  


_Damn._

Passing through the broken door of the cabin, Matt was hampered by the multitude of dials, buttons and flashing lights. Why could not I uncover the button that said "press here to land the damn airplane"? All he wanted to do was fly the damned time long enough to land without it crashing and exploding in an awesome ball of flame. How complicated could it be?

  
"Karen ..."

  
she wobbled towards the "What? Did you find something?"

"You have to pilot this ... Help me"

She dropped into a seat and made the mistake of looking out the front window. The plane was well below cloud level and moving fast. They seemed to be angled downward, and would fly through the air if they collided with the ground or the mountain that grew larger at first sight.  
"Mat ..."

Challenging odds Perfect. He would make his escape even more impressive when he told the story - with him in the role of hero, of course.  
 Face still pale, Karen shouted to be heard over the noise of the plane and the wind. "Do you know how to pilot this thing?" she asked.

  
"More or less, I've listened to numerous movies starring airplanes."

 "Oh God, let's die."

"Have a little faith, I would not let my future partner die ... Now, I suggest you put on your belt, this could be a little bumpy."

 With a groan, **_"Why can not traveling ever be easy?"_** Karen sank into the seat next to him again and began studying the board in front of him.  
"What are we going to do together?"

"Since there is no time to read an instruction manual, and as a man, we do not believe in such manuals anyway, I think I'm going to have to improvise."  
He hopes that he laughs at his pun.

 _Too subtle? Or too soon? Okay, so maybe now was not the moment of lightness_.

The mountain seemed to be winning the race when it was about who-of-us-is-going-to-hit-first. It was time to do something. Anything. Getting out of the mess of dials, flashing lights, and buttons, made him recognize one thing - the steering wheel.

Considering that the mountain was hovering over them quickly, he pulled hard on the wheel. The plane shuddered and something metallic chirped as the plane tried to ascend vertically.

 _Shit_. He pushed down on the steering wheel, too hard again, and Karen let out a scream as they began to plummet, the nose of the plane pointing straight at the ground.

Brute force was not the way to pilot this thing. Keeping this in mind, he pulled the steering wheel again, this time softer. At first he wondered if it was going to work, but little by little, his angle was corrected until they were even a little stabilized, staggering and still headed straight for a bank of mountains

"Um, Matt .."

"I know, I can feel them ..."

Little by little, he pulled down the wheel, tilting his ascent, but the mountain was still fast approaching. He tilted it a little more and felt the droplets of sweat on his forehead.  
 _Him, nervous? Never. Like him, he would never admit that he held his breath, as he had just wiped the top of the first crest off the map._

"Aha. You see. Nothing." Before she could answer, the radio creaked.

"Head Hunter to Fang, you are flying low, please report ... I repeat .."

"That's?"

  
Karen nodded and looked in vain for an answer button. "I do not know what it is .."

"How the hell can I answer?"

"Are you crazy!"

"Only one sixteenth of my father's side, even though there could apparently be some psychosis in my mother."

Karen snorted "I was being rhetorical."

"I was not being, now, where's the communicator, I'm in the mood to talk to the person in charge."

  
"Nothing to talk to you, you, my crazy friend, you need to concentrate on flying this thing, I'm going to take care of our listeners." Karen pulled out a receiver with a spiral cable on its side of the board. "Head Hunter15, this is Peeved Lioness, Fang is indisposed.

Matt could have kissed her for not having a fit of hysteria. I could have seduced her for being so calm and attractive. He could love her totally for being perfect.

"What happened to Fang? Who's talking?"

"Speak Peeved Lioness, and can I add that he chose the wrong plane to kidnap?"

To add weight to his words, and because it was so much fun, Mattendated his hand and asked to speak this time. She was not the only one who enjoyed handing out a good threat. She handed him the phone.

 

Matt said, "I am death, run, run fast and far, do it now because I am going to kill you." And then hung up. He kept waiting for the person to call back, or replicate, but the line of communication remained clean.  
Before she could decide if that was good or bad, Karen said, "Do you think that was wise?"

Matt shrugged "It's fair to warn my prey that I'm coming, at least that way you get a little sport."

"But you do not even know what the guy was guilty about"  
"If he was in cahoots with those who kidnapped us, then he is guilty by association, I do not tolerate threats to the people I care about, Karen."

her breath got stuck in her throat.

About to reply, he swallowed the words when something made the plane lean. Then the windshield cracked as if something had hit it.  
"Damn, someone is shooting at us."

  _Would the problems never end? A man likes a bit of action and adventure for the blood to flow, but this was more than ridiculous. How was I supposed to court properly and define things between them if the shit kept happening?_

  
More bullets hit them, or so only Matt could assume that the engine's pitch changed. A faint smell of smoke came to him, and the dials on his board went crazy, turning, blinking, in general, transmitting a no-good mood.

"I think we need to land." She suggested, and had to agree.

"There's no problem, landing ... One moment, miss ... This could be a bit rough."


	3. Crack Damn you, Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are still complicated because of Murphy's law

_Apparently, his idea of a little rough and his were not the same._

When Matt tilted the plane down, the air seemed to fight against them. The ship shook and trembled and shook, but she could handle that movement. It was the sight of the tops of the trees they were heading to, visible even through the cracked window, which made him cling firmly to his seat.

There was no place to land. The trees were everywhere, with tall crowns and thickly grouped. There was no room for a small plane and its occupants. But they had no other choice.

The smell of smoke grew thicker, the moans of engines almost painful. The belly of the plane low, low enough to scrape the tips of the taller conifers. I dragged and broke the extra glasses.

A good thing that she wore a belt because the forest seemed determined to claim them, her speed went from quick haste to bouncing, shaking, finally slowing down. From one side to the other, the head snapped, and she could not stop screaming.

But the screams were good. That meant he was still alive, for the time being. When they finally came to a sudden stop, it took him a moment to cast his last breath.

Had finished? Had they really survived? Karen opened one eye and peeked out. She observed the appearance of branches outside the window. The trees had cushioned his fall.  
"We did it?" He could not help but ask surprised. "Really?"

"Of course I do," Matt announced with shameless assurance. "I told you I'm lucky."

_Crack_

"You just had to tempt Murphy not to shut up," she complained.

"I do not think Murphy cares"

 The whole plane shuddered and moaned as he bowed. The good thing is that she was still tied because the plane was now tilted at a very steep angle and upside down.

"Um, Matt, how are we going to get out of this?" Karen asked, looking down the slope of the mountain below them, a snowy slope with masses of white, heaps of gray, and groves of trees that covered it. If she skied she would have liked the pristine track, but she had tried it only once. The avalanche was enough to convince her that it was not her sport.

Matt moaned "hnnn, Karen, maybe we should try not to move."

"And how would that help?" Karen asked as the ship creaked and leaned a little more forward.

"He does not, but you should use the few seconds left to take a deep breath and hold on tight because I think we're about to take a walk."

With a groan, the plane dropped downhill, and the branches cracked. The forests that at first had cushioned their fall and saved them now apparently did not want them. They were thrown on the side of the mountain.

  
 _And what did Matt do with the advice of what they should do?_   _forgot the advice_. He was shouting, "Bieeeen!"

"Are you crazy!" she screamed as she looked in horror at the landscape they were rushing to.

"I'm not crazy, I'm blind" And yes, he smiled as he said it. She saw it because she could not help looking at her insane partner.

Then she kept staring at him because it was so much more fun than looking at how desperate her situation was when she fell downhill at breakneck speed. Extreme sled.

The rattle of the jaw and the work of sucking were worrisome, but the part that worried him most was the stop.

_Were they going to hit something big enough to finish them? Were they going to fly off a cliff and then submerge in death, or would they hit the bottom of the slope and the shore for a while until it slowed down and stopped? None of the above._

After a wild ride that shook his brain, the slope leveled off, and they were thrown forward in what looked like a huge, clean space. Except that there was not a snowy clearing. The lake they left was formed like an almost perfect ice rink, the center of it free of snow, as the wind had pushed it against the sides.

The plane stopped screaming, and Karense dared to breathe again. - "I do not believe it, we did it, we're alive, we're ..."  
 ** _Crack Damn you, Murphy_**

"Fucked!"

 _A bad word in the mouth of his little adventurer?_ Absolutely decadent, and Matt could have kissed those dirty, dirty lips, if only the situation was a bit more promising.

He could see that Karen understood the dilemma, but her brave reporter, apart from her vulgar insult, handled the pressure well. "I think maybe we should leave the plane," he said.

 Despite the crack, the smell of smoke had not diminished, and where there was smoke, everyone knew there was fire. The heat of a fire would not help your situation. The melted ice was just one of his possible problems. 

Despite his usual optimism, Matt was worried about what would happen if the flames managed to reach some of the fuel.  
"Get out of the plane? Geeh, why had not that occurred to me?" she complained as she unhooked her belt. He stood up and then froze when a moan made the plane tremble. "Is this a not so subtle way for a blind man to tell me what I need to lose weight?"

"Never, you're perfect as you are, but you should catch compliments later, Miss Page. I think hurry is necessary."

"What's wrong with you? Why have not you unbuttoned yourself?"

"Do not fear, Page, I'm going to follow you, but I think it's better if we do not apply more weight than necessary at one time, since we do not know which part of the plane is at the greatest risk of breaking the ice."

For a moment, she hesitated, looking at the door, at the windshield, then at him. She took a step toward the door, stopped and turned around, leaning down to press a quick kiss on the lips.

Then he escaped, the persistent heat of the hug that gave him making him smile foolishly. As if to make fun of him, the plane shuddered. "Behave," Matt said. "It's not my time to die." Not when he still had to taste the nubile delights of his friend?

  
A woman who had been about to die several times in the last hour.

  
Nothing like a trip being hijacked at gunpoint, almost falling off a plane, crashing, and then sliding on thin ice. However, on a more positive note, they still lived. They were also far from being safe.

The cold seeped in, even over him, then how much more his delicate companion? He heard her scream over the dying hum of the engine.

"I'm out and I'm going to the shore."

Time for him to execute his escape. He needed to survive if he wanted to keep Karen alive. He needed to get out of here if he was going to find those responsible. They would roll heads. I would find out who was behind these attacks.

  
 _Later_ , Matt promised himself, if there was a later. Taking light steps, he eased his weight through the sloping door frame and then held his breath as the ground moved beneath his feet.

We need more clothes. Which meant he needed to get his luggage. Except that the rear cargo area no longer existed.

  
Karen wasted no time, crawled and scanned the inside of what was left of the plane and saw her phone in a chair, stuck between the seat and the back cushion. He stuffed it into a pocket before lifting the stuffing to reveal a storage compartment and a pair of carefully folded blankets, offered them to Matt.

He grabbed them and dropped the lid suddenly to hide the hole. _Crunch. Groan. Shudder. He had run out of time._

"Wait ..." he adressed Karen

Blankets in hand, he rushed towards the back of the plane, mostly because the front end seemed determined to lean forward. Fighting against the growing inclination, he ran the last stretch towards the torn opening and jumped. His legs ran, pumping in the air, pushing him forward.

 _Oomph_. He hit the ice and immediately shrugged and rolled, a good thing too, when the piece on which he had landed got up and broke. Actually the whole lake seemed determined to splinter into pieces. He could hear the sinister little explosion as the thin cracks in the frozen expanse of the surface buzzed with the speed of lightning, the cold water that sought to swallow the surface by covering it and capturing something else.

Matt ran as fast as he could, the adrenaline pumping through him, and running to everything his legs gave. At this point he had tried his luck, the slight streaks in the ice and his excellent balance preventing him from slipping. But as soon as he thought this, finally his foot hit a smooth and uneven point laterally. This caused him to lose all his balance. _Good luck, he had not crashed._

  
Karen grabbed him in his agitation and gave him enough counterweight to keep him from crashing headlong.

He reached the shore, or at least the thick bank of snow. Breathing hard, he took a moment to study the lake just in time to see the end of the plane's jagged tail sinking beneath the surface. maneuvering her body Matt put her to safety before joining her safely. for now  
"I think the owner will want to charge me the plane" Matt pant

"Are we stuck in the middle of nowhere, without clothes, without supplies, nothing, and are you worrying about buying a new toy?" Hugging herself, Karen began to tremble.

"Put this on." Matt threw the blankets over her shoulders, but they were not enough to fight the cold. I needed to find shelter and fast. Taking his hand, he led her away from the water's edge. In the open, they were subject to gusts of wind. They had to go to the shelter of the trees. At least there, maybe he could light a fire.

 _But what about the smoke? Our enemies hunt us_.

With the chattering of teeth, the body moving slowly, poor Karen did her best to keep up with her longest stride. Matt felt the cold, maybe not as keenly as she was, but long enough for him to know what to do. He stopped, even as she continued in a few steps, only a few because her hand held his. 

"What-what-are-you doing-in-do?" she spoke practically incoherently.

"Giving you a glimpse of the merchandise," he replied as he took off his suit jacket. He loosed his tie and pulled it out of his neck. Then he took off his shirt, exposing his chest.

"Ton .. silly"

"Not really. He pulled the blanket from her shoulders and then put the shirt over her.  
 

She tried to protest. "No .. Matt .."

  
He ignored her and layered her and put the blankets over her again. He wrapped the tie around his ears, protecting the delicate lobes. He kissed her on cold lips when she looked like she was going to argue. He took her in his arms and began to walk with her wrapped in his protective arms

The forest did not provide instant warmth once they reached it. However, it did help to diminish some of the cold winds that were trying to snatch their body heat.  
The snow conspired to suck her legs, so each step was irritatingly difficult. If Matt were alone, he could have jumped and surrounded to avoid the thicker layers, but with Karen on the back, he could only laboriously advance. Matt needed to find a place, a sheltered one in which they could light a fire, defend themselves, and hopefully attract someone to take them to civilization.

The forest was reduced with a rocky mound pushing from the ground. Its rough stone surface mocked the attempt of the snow to cling. He could distinguish the hollow sonar from the empty surface above. His head went up in that direction. It would be a cave if you were lucky. But he could not come up with her on his back. As if realizing her dilemma, she got out and got up.

  
"Do we both start climbing, or do you want to check it first?"

  
Matt was really starting to think that he loved this woman. And he had not even gone to bed with her! She possessed a mind and a level of wit that attracted her.

With a quick intake to make sure nothing dangerous lurked, Matt proceeded to climb the rocky hill. The balance -or was grip, I could never be sure when it came to another language- proved to be precarious. At some points, he felt himself slip, but he managed to hold on. Without making a fool of himself in front of Karen

When he reached the ledge he tilted his ears and listened. Nothing. He gave a snort. He advanced in total stealth mode in the event that the cave already had an owner.  
The cave turned out to be larger than he could have expected, stretched for several yards and high enough that he might even be able to stand up. While he actually noticed some debris in the back, a hodgepodge of leaves, branches and bones of small animals, there was nothing recent, which meant that they should be able to rest and warm up safely.

  
he turned and froze

  
"Cuckoo, I've followed you," claim Karen, who had stalked him successfully.

  
Matt was surprised and could not help but show himself that way. she had caught him off guard.

  
She could not help but laugh. "I suppose the fact that I was wearing your clothes made you not smell me coming in. Too funny."

His empty eyes did not seem funny. And a few seconds later, she was not either.

A very semi-naked Matt confronted her. How deliciously amazing. Blocks of muscle covered his arms and the extraordinarily broad chest. His torso narrowed on his hips, and he had a very interesting V that led down to .. _. Oh God_. She looked away and suddenly realized that he was talking to her.

"Have you heard a word of what I just said?"

 _Did I have a lie?_ "Do not."

Then, perhaps because of the cold, or the fact that she was almost dead, a couple of times, she let her reason escape. "I was ... distracted by your body."

 His chest swelled, and she felt the skin on him. She almost touched him. "While your distraction is understandable, and appreciated, for future reference, I should point out that stealthily following a being like ... me, of my caliber is reckless and dangerous, do not do that again, I could accidentally hurt you"  
   
She snorted. "Although it might not be as hard as Elecktra, I assure you I'm not a delicate flower."

Matt tensed suddenly, recovered quickly "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." He looked at her fiercely. as if he were really looking at her and drinking from his image.

She pressed her lips together. _Exactly why did she argue?_ He smiled "Yes I am."

Funny as the fact of agreeing with him brought such a look of astonishment to his face. "Miss Page, you constantly surprise me."

Karen blushed. "That's good, I hope."

"The best."

  
She took a step closer, and how she could be there semi-naked, in an icy cave, and still emitting heat was disconcerting. She let herself be drawn to him, the warmth of his body drawing her, the smoky interest of his eyes a promise that warmed his blood, the buzzing in his pocket an inopportune distraction.

  
"Because your pants vibrate?" demanded Matt breaking the spell

Karen hit her forehead with a hand, "Damn it, I forgot I put my phone in there."

He touched her, not with erotic intent, unfortunately, but in search of a cell phone that he took out of his pocket with a triumphant "Aha", when the buzzing stopped.

"The signal is weak, and my battery is low," Karen pointed out, holding it up and looking at it. "I'm surprised we have a sign in this cave."

Karen bet that usually there was no signal, but since Murphy was determined to die without defining his relationship with Matt, he would not be surprised if he had ignored the rules and let the call interrupt.

 

 

she stood up feeling "I only have one bar, but I hope it's enough for ..." Karen walked around the small ledge as she spoke, her hands moving with as much animation as her face. "Foggy !! Oh my god!"  


 

Matt stood up and went to her

"You have to listen to me Fogg ... Matt and I are in the middle of nowhere ... they attacked us on the plane, a kidnapping or something and then there were shots ... the plane fell ... Can you hear me? Fogy !!" Karen squealed when the call was interrupted "Can not be!!"   


 

"It's Murphy's fault," Matt said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "We'll get out of here ..."   


 

Karen sighed "I .."   


 

"Trust me," Matt urged gently. she took it by the hands and they sat down again.  


 

"I do.."


	4. lethal distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Matt have to deal with the unsolved emotions of each other but it may be a lethal distraction when they are behind them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL THE ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. I will edit it with time and I will solve the spelling, I hope that someone likes it .. or it reads it.  
> ACLARATORA * Milla Donovan is a character in comics .. *

Karen growled giving the phone to Matt, who then put the phone into a rock wall at the entrance to the cave, probably to ensure the best possible signal for his rescue teams. She decided that she should not point out the shortcomings of his leaving him there. Given their history, they could wait for a bird to take it, a strong gust of wind would drag it, or a sudden earthquake would send it falling to break on the rocks.

But Karen thought there was no need to destroy her optimism yet. If they really were rescued, she would have a lot of time to regret joining her and to discover how widespread her bad luck was.

It took a special kind of man to ignore that things were constantly going wrong around him.

Matt turned to her and clasped his hands together. "How about lighting a fire and starting the task of warming up my girlfriend?"

"So now I'm your girlfriend huh?" Karen decided to carefully play that sharp stone

Matt shrugged. "Do you want to get warm or not?"

She could think of many ways to warm it. Not all of them required a real fire. "Let me bring some wood."

Once again, she dropped her gaze. I could almost hear Merci, "Now that's what I call a good trunk."

She swallowed. He realized, and was it possible that his smile became even more diabolical?

"Stay out of the wind here, while I'm going to get some firewood."

"But you're half naked." Karen pointed out

Matt tilted his head simply. "Then I better be quick."

He left, darting down the rocky slope with more agility than any human man possessed. He plucked the branches instead of looking for them, his strong crack echoing in the silent woods. When he came back, after almost provoking Karen a cardiac arrest as he precariously jumped and balanced on his poor bare feet, arms loaded with sticks, she said, "So, how many parts are going to be lost by freezing? "

He winked when he said, "I only have a blue body part, and it's not the cold that threatens it."

 What a gift he had to turn everything towards the sexual. Or was she the one who saw innuendo in everything?

As they stacked the branches at the entrance to the cave, he had to wonder if a fire was his most intelligent action.

"Should not we worry that the guys who shot down the plane find us through the smoke?"

"There are worse things"

"Do you think they're going to assume that we died in the accident?"

"I hope not"

"Excuse?"

Matt paused in his placement of the clubs. He shot her a look, one of those looks that Matt tossed to her and Foggy as if he could actually look at them. as if the relamente needed that type of connection

"I hope they come after us, I want them, how else will I find out who has the nerve to attack me? How else will I retaliate?"

"But what if they outnumber us or have weapons?" Karen knew he was Daredevil but she had to ask.

"Have this." Matt offered her his key ring, Karen frowned at Matt's object. He's gone

Matt returned with his arms cradled to hold a stack of crumbled leaves and brittle bones. He discarded them in his woodpile before he knelt again.

Hanging from his key ring was a cylinder. Wait, not a cylinder, but a lighter.  
Matt twisted the safety plug on the butane lighter and turned it on.

"How is that you ...?" Karen closed her mouth and shook her head. with Matt you just never knew what to expect

He waved the flame on dry sticks, its surface wet with melting snow. "Aha .."

they sat side by side. Karen could not help but reach up to touch Matt's cheek, lightly stroking the point of a fresh new cut. Matt smiled lovingly and supported his face in his touch. Karen leaned closer to him, snuggling up to his shoulder. Matt just sighed

After a brief moment of staring into the fire, Karen turned to him. a lingering thought that bothered her returned to her head after several hours of almost forgotten ... but it was still there.

Matt tensed, feeling his heart rate change "What's wrong?"

Karen nodded and turned away from him, uncomfortable "How are things going with Milla?"

Matt nodded, squeezing the line of his lips. Karen snorted scornfully, went to get up when Matt caught her arm with his blind gaze away from her "Do not do it"

"Do what?" Karen complained, he let her go

"Do not get Milla into this" He pushed himself to his feet, and she did too.

"Why?" Karen complained

"You go too far, you do not know Mile at all."

His blind eyes burned with anger and something else. What it was, she did not know, and in that moment, she did not care. He turned and went to the exit of the cave. She followed him and stood next to him looking down. Karen crossed her arms waiting for him to speak

"Mile is a good person, Karen, whatever it is that bothers you about me is with me, not with her, leave her out of this"

"Yes, I understand she has an NGO, both have similar tastes ..."

It was Matt's turn to snort. "Similar? Then Milla and I understand each other because we're similar? Is that it, Karen?"

"That's not what I meant!" Karen snapped, also changing "You know!"

"I know, is that so, Karen?"

"Are you angry? Why are you angry, Matt? You were the one who goes out with the blind girl! You were the one who continued with his life!"

Matt let out a bitter laugh "Of course I did, and just because you ... .. you made it clear that you have someone more important in your life, and it's not something I think about getting into"

Karen frowned, confused and angry "What, what are you talking about now?"

"You know well that ... or who I'm talking to you .." Matt replied rigidly "and Milla is just a friend ..."

"No, Matt, I do not know what you're talking about and I think it's better that we leave this issue for peace." Karen smoothed a strand of hair away from her face

"Of course, like you and Castle are together, it's very easy for you, but you know what, I will not make jokes about us ... It will not be that your lover will come and give me a shot in the head"

Karen gasped, I look at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me, what is it ... What did you say?"

Matt groaned and went back into the cave, Karen followed at a steady pace "Matt, wait ... Matt!" She touched his arm but Matt slanted away from his touch

"Do not touch me"

"Matt?" She could not help but feel hurt by his sharp rejection

the swallow saliva "The best thing will be that when we finish with this case we rethink what we are going to do ..."

Karen gasped, again "What?"

"I have a job offer ..." Matt finally confessed. Karen took that as a thousand bricks thrown at her from a building. Felt his legs faint "The issue is on the table ... Foggy asked me to take this trip to meditate better, but I think it is right to keep our distance, I do not want you to have problems with your ... Boyfriend"

"Then you will tear down the foundations of our society? Will you break all this because you do not like Frank?" she turned to him while saying it.

"Do you think I've spent the better part of my life working on creating a system of representative democracy for your boyfriend? Really? Why are you turning all this on you? It's not." Matt growled "What I like most is to do justice and help innocent people, this has nothing to do with Castle's moral misconceptions"

"He is not like that anymore ..." Karen defended him urgently

Matt smiled bitterly "They say that love changes people"

Karen growled exasperated "Frank Castle and I are not dating ... or something romantic, not at all"

"You do not have to be patronizing with the blind guy, I can take it Karen, shoot him"

she let out a snort and pushed him "Oh, you're really a blind man, how do you come up with that?"

"You left ... you went with him, every time you can jump to see him, I understand Karen, message received"

"It's something bigger than you," Karen Whispered.

He gave a kind of anguished grunt. "Why are you doing me this?"

"I do not know, I thought you were doing it to me." she sighed with fatigue "Between Frank and I, there is nothing but a great friendship, I assure you, and you are so stupid that you can not see it ... Nor feel it!"

His mouth crushed over hers, dominating, taking, tasting. Wishing to fall on her, he took her elsewhere and she left him.

"I want you, Karen." Matt parted his mouth, almost panting, as he waited to hear her answer.

"Well then, touch me ..."

Like a power switch, they put one on top of the other as if they just could not get what they wanted fast enough. His lips never left, while his hands pushed and pulled to remove his clothes with frantic movements.

Just as Karen reached for Matt's pants, he pulled away, kissing her cheeks and reaching her forehead. he put his forehead against hers, breathing as frantic as she was.

"We're not going to continue, right?" she ventured in a whisper

Matt smiled against his skin and shook his head "I want to make it memorable for you, Karen" a fleeting kiss claimed her lips

  
"And do not you think having sex in a cave after our plane was shot down is memorable enough?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No," he growled. He stretched out his hands to the flickering flame that struggled to burn the cold, damp, wood.

Smoke billowed from the pile, but considering that he had made the fire at the entrance to the cave, he was sucked out instead of inside. What really emitted was a weak heat.

Removing the blankets from his shoulders, he placed them on the earthen floor, sat down, took off the hard rock just below the left buttock, and then sat down again. Dmitri did not sit right next to him. He lay on his back, with his head in his lap, and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Page."

 She frowned. "Hello?"

Matt looked at her innocently "We should get to know each other"

"Excuse?"

"Tell me about yourself, what's your favorite color?"

Karen pretended to think it "Red."

"That's cheating..."

She laughed, then sighed "Are we really doing this?" I ask her.

"Yes. And it's your turn. Do you have a question?"

"How long do you think it takes before we do it in a bed?"

 His nostrils flared. "Page, although I appreciate your impatience, keep in mind that this is as difficult for me as it is for you, I could even say it is more difficult"

She found his eyes attracted to the part he was referring to. Despite her reassurance, to distract herself she said, "Boxers or underpants?"

"That dirty mind with one direction, absolutely delicious, but the answer is none, now it's my turn, do you like chips or chocolate? Me, I'm a guy with a sweet tooth."

  
"Fries, and this is stupid ..." she rolled her eyes "But my favorite is the cocoa"

"No, it's not, look at the amount of things we're discovering, you ..."

"You know, I believe that an attempted kidnapping can happen, but that a blind man pilotee the plane and keep me alive is something sub realistic"

Matt teased her

"Ok, all right, everything with Daredevil looks like a surrealist"

"Your reporter instincts are very good, Karen" Matt congratulated her

She leaned down to press her mouth on what might not be the most comfortable posture, but the electrical contact of her lips made up for it. "You know," he said between bites, "maybe we could hug each other"

 Embrace sounded ...

"Matt." She cried out in surprise as he rolled off her lap, sat down, and dragged her toward him, all before he could even blink,

"Say it again."

Facing him, he could not hold his gaze, not when he burned with so much fire. "Matt," she whispered, but he still moaned.

"Why, when you speak, do I want to crush you in my arms and devour you?"

Karen blushed and ventured "I would like you to do it."

Matt stroked her cheek. "You, my precious Miss Page, beg me to take you in. You underscore the limits of my patience, you fill me with a burning desire, I do not understand."

"People would say it's destiny."

"Fate is to discover each other in the first place, this connection that I feel between us ... It's ..."

Karen's eyebrows went up "Terrifying?"

"A lot ... but it's more like awesome ... Beautiful. He grunted the word against her lips before taking them in a torrid kiss. His hand reached down the back of her neck, embracing her as his fingers curled into her untidy locks.

The ho

  
His back heated up but not as much as he did, the scorching heat of her body through her layers, teasing her with the burning passion that simmered between them. His lips left hers and they made their way through his cheek, his ear, his neck.

"Oh, Matt." Karen breathed her name with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Liquid fire ran through his veins as he touched her. More than anything else as simple as touch, it awakened all your senses. He lit his desire.

She wanted more than kisses. His turn to grab his face and bring his mouth against hers for a hungry hug. Their tongues were fought in duel. Your breaths connected. Their hearts accelerating as blood pulsed through their veins.

She complained about his position and pushed him by the shoulders. He lay with his back to her, dragging her with him for what she was on top of. Better.  
She simply took pleasure, allowing herself to explore and ignoring her protests.

"Karen, we should not."

"Would it be so bad if I do not care if we do not have a bed?" she whispered between kisses, shaking her head and looked at him. "I do not care if we do not have a bed," she complained.

"I know, but that's not the real problem, Aah, Aah."  He lost the train of thought for a moment, probably because he had found the crest of her nipple. She bit him. He liked it. So he did it again.

"I should have nicknamed you little devil."

"Is it that bad?" she mocked

 He rolled them, his movements careful and gentle, but the end result was that he ended up at the top. She moved under his weight. He moaned. "How have I been so lucky?"

"Shh." Karen dragged him down for a kiss. "Do not ruin it."

The words were lost and forgotten when they embraced, but with him on top, the experience acquired a new level for her. His body placed between his open thighs, which despite his two layers of clothing, he felt. Hard. Thick. And pressing against your sex. His breathing is clogged. He rubbed himself again, and she made a sound, a sound he caught with her lips. His hand searched under the fabric of his shirt, which moved to grab and pinch her nipple.

A gasp escaped him after a moan of pleasure.

He could not wait to experiment ... and taste. Nothing like the snap of a gun ready to shoot to stop a girl from going south. And to anger a man like

Matt moved Karen to his back, his head moved to the sides and spotted the intruder, who continued to point a gun at them and looking lasciviously.

A step to the side provided a shield for Karen in the form of her own body. Behind him, he could hear Karen straightening her clothes. He could practically feel the heat of his shame.

"I think he catches some kittens."

Approaching Matt quietly while he was distracted was one thing. Would it really prevail? Not today.

But ... the moment was lost. Their enemy had found them, and although they had defeated one, they would possibly come more.

The guy, with the gun in his hand, turned around and gave a very unmanly shriek. Matt's lips stretched into a wild smile, throwing himself against him.

but Matt did not have to try too hard because it happened, what happens when you climb rocks, covered with snow and ice, in the dark, while a strong breeze whistles and pulls him. For those who were not firm-footed, such as a certain human being beside himself, it could be treacherous. Slip.

Matt tried to catch him but the man fell to the ground. "Aaaah."

 Thud.

Head cocked, Matt leaned over the ledge and seemed to beholding the body at the bottom of the slope. "Damn, I was hoping I could question him"

"Whoever it is seems to love us well dead" Karen complained

Matt nodded "You have to get out of here ..."

"Where?"

"I do not know, but we have to get away ... Ya"

She did not argue

Together they made their way up the mountain, he offering his hand to his lady, which she accepted with a smile.

 How when she lost her balance, falling on him, and they fell adrift in the cold snow? The snow in unspeakable places was unpleasant, but the warm laughter against his lips and the soft kiss made up for it. However pleasant it was, however, they could not waste time melting the snowbank.

He had been taken by surprise once. He could not let it happen again.  
It took some attempts, and some laughter, before they managed to get on their feet and get out of the deep snowbank.

"You should take some of your clothes ... You're going to catch a cold" Karen urged him worried

In the end, they shared the equipment, the boots too small for their feet, the jacket barely large enough to cover its width, but the shirt fit well over the layers of clothing she wore, and the hat kept her head warm.

"List?" he asked.

"For what?" was his answer With bright cheeks and clear eyes, she looked at him. His lips seemed to contain a permanent smile.

He shouldered the strap of the rifle and then grabbed her gloved hands. "We have to go."

"This is bad, Matt ... it seems that we are in a kind of Alaska or Arctic ... and these guys seem more than willing and ready to kill us, if there are more than five could be much .."

Matt smiled slowly. "It's not the first time they've outnumbered me, Karen." He rubbed his cheeks trying to cheer her up. "Do not be alarmed, I'll keep you safe"

Karen wanted to cry but refused to give in to that impulse. she shook her head and pulled away from his grip "Because of this" she indicated the gun. "These leave the honor out of the equation."

"These could hurt you seriously." Matt replied

"And you." Karen smiled

"Bah, scars make a man." Matt tried to downplay it

"Crazy," Karen said the word softly with a small laugh

"Blind, which is very different"

For a moment, Matt was tempted to stay. He wanted to take off layers of clothes and enjoy their beauty. But some things were more important than quick pleasure, such as their survival. More warmly attired, they headed away from their temporary shelter. He led the way, naris and ears exploring the deep shadows around them, only faintly illuminated by fragments of moonlight in the sky. The wind could turn out to be energetic, but the air itself had warmed up in the hours since its accident.

Well, and yet bad. They would not have to fight against the freezing cold that liked to cling to the bones and take prisoners to the extremities. However, warmer temperatures meant possible thaws. Melted spongy flakes; sticky, wet snow soaked.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Karen closed her eyes for a moment and tilted her face to the sky, while Matt inhaled deeply, separating the smells. Winter was the worst when it came to smells. The air, because of the cold, did not keep the smell well. Tracking became much more difficult. On the positive side, there were at least tracks in the snow.

 His and Karen's, intermittent signals for whoever was following them, and then those of the dead man. He followed them, and Karen muttered.  
"What are you doing? Should not we get away from the bad guys?"

"That bad guy did not come all the way here, he had some kind of vehicle.

"Do you think he was driving?"

"Or ..." Matt smiled when they met the dog team and the sled, the only way to really travel here in silence. The snowmobiles, with their noisy, reverberant engines, tended to warn people miles away, especially in open places.

"Great! You know what? I think we're in Canada or in Russia, I pray it's not the last option." Karen stammering

She took a step behind him, and he wondered at her uneasiness. Had she suffered an incident with the canines when she was a girl?

Curiously, despite the fact that she hid behind him, he did not smell the fear of her. Rather ... apologize?

It started with a groan and then two. Then it seemed that the entire team of Siberian huskies followed the sound. Some were sitting. Others stood up and wagged their tails while a few projected a humble set of puppy eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Love me." Karen smiled as she approached them, and if they could have died with the happy wiggle of the tail, they would have done it. The moment she got close enough, these big, trained dogs, with huge teeth, bobbed around and barked in ecstasy as she did her best to pet and scratch all of them. "There are my good puppies, who is more handsome, what a soft belly you have, do you need me to tickle you?"

Was it wrong for him to be so jealous of some stupid dogs?

He moved closer, and as one, the team lifted its head, turned in his direction, and stared at him with eyes that dazzled with baneful intent. Some had their lips curved. And, yes, that was definitely the sound of grunts.

"Are you really threatening me?" He blinked

Leaning forward, he let his savage side surface and growled. This stopped them, but they also clustered closer to Karen and kept a close watch on him.

"Miss Page, a lovely dog, your different facets are very intriguing, what other surprises do you hide?"

She smiled "You're going to have to find out, so is this our ticket to get out of here?"

He leaned down and directed his hands toward the sled. "Your coach waits for you."

Karen shook her head "I want to see the face that Foggy will put when I tell him that you piloted a plane and took me on a sled ..."

"Shh ... do not tell him, he worries a lot"


End file.
